1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food service counter of the ice storage type for displaying containers, which can contain cold beverages and food, such as salad, on ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ice storage type food service counter of this kind is designed to display containers containing drink and food within an ice storage tank where chips of ice prepared by an ice making machine are manually carried and leveled.
Such a conventional ice storage type food service counter requires that chips of ice be manually carried into the ice storage tank and leveled, and that, every time ice melts away, ice be supplemented and leveled also manually.